Lingering Thoughts and Considerations
by Clemenmore
Summary: Fionna finds herself thinking a lot about the Ice Queen after the events of the day.  SnoBunny Drabble.


Lingering Thoughts and Condsiderations

XXX

Fionna stood outside the kingdom gates, lost in thought. She still wore the ruined ball gown. The ripped fabric felt odd hanging around her legs. Cake put so much work into the dress, though Fionna never planned to wear it again, it was a shame it was ruined.

The day felt like a good dream that crumbled into a really really really bad one. One that Fionna knew she wasn't going to easily forget even if she was now totally over that whole romance thing. Sadly the Ice Queen had slipped away with her crown and disappeared to lick her wounds. Thankfully it had ended and the only fallout from the events of the day is lingering thoughts.

How did she not figure it out?

Well she knew how she didn't. She was so into the idea of being with Prince Gumball so all that went under her radar. She was seduced. Not ever a good thing to happen to any adventurer.

Sighing, Fionna looked up into the starry night sky of AAA.

The ball was over and the servants were about cleaning the mess up. Prince Gumball retired to one of his secret labs built within the castle. He is probably trying to heal his wounded ego with applied science or a chemistry set or something involving difficult equations. Who knows with that guy.

Fionna felt kind of proud of herself on how she handled things at the end.

Sure she spent all day being wooed by who she thought was Gumball. The idea sounded appealing at the time but he was her friend and she was confused on the matter.

It didn't help that Cake was encouraging her into the attraction.

She didn't like romance jerking her chain.

The emotional theme park she had to enter wasn't worth it.

"Fionna, why are you out here all alone?" Cakes comforting voice called from the front gates of the Candy Kingdom. Fionna jerked around dramatically, almost looking guilty.

"Well…you know I just wanted to go for a walk. Clear my head a bit, you know how it is." Fionna conceded. Her oldest friend smiled over at her and gave her leg a hug.

"I can not believe that woman ruined the dress I made you. I'll just have to make you new one. Maybe I'll add more bows this time. You know how I love ribbons..." Cake grumbled. Fionna felt a rush of dread.

A new dress?

No way.

Not happening.

"No you don't have too, really, Cake." She replied weakly. Fionna did not want a new dress.

"But you looked so pretty in a dress…" Cake protested. Fionna felt herself blushing.

"Yeah, I know…lets just go home." Fionna ended the conversation fast.

Cake had a way of talking her into things. Today should have been proof enough. The feline's body began to stretch and grow in size.

Cake plucked Fionna from the ground gently and placed her on her back.

"Alright, baby girl, lets get you home too bed. I know it's been a long day."

The trip home went off without a hitch.

There was no interesting conversation.

No interruptions in their short trek back to their tree home.

The moment Fionna spied her tree home perched atop the hill in the far distance, she felt invigorated. The thought of taking of this dress, crawling into bed, and thoroughly accomplishing hibernation appealed to Fionna is ways most couldn't imagine.

Once they had returned home, Cake made a quick sandwich for Fionna. Of course Fionna mercilessly devoured the helpless tasty sandwich. BMO appeared to be resting somewhere. She didn't ponder BMO's lack of attendance very long.

Fionna got ready for bed and buried herself within her sleep bag and multiple animal pelts. Cake crawled into her designated sleep spot, an open drawer of a burear filled with her own personal items.

The two occupants fell into a silence once the lights went out. The moonlight from outside was the only illumation.

"Fionna, are you sure your okay? Today kind of sucked dirt." Cake asked meekly.

The blonde girl's eye remained shut; she knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight but the darkness was comforting.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Now spill."

The conversation wasn't going to be held face to face with lights on and she supposed she preferred it that way. Some time Cake had this blank stare that she could never read well. It didn't help the cat didn't blink when they have these kind of conversations. It unnerved her a little.

The warrior sighed.

If she was going to talk to anyone about this it was going to be Cake, and probably only Cake for the matter.

"Might as well get it out of the way…" Fionna spoke aloud. Cake remained silent, waiting. Fionna took a moment to collect her jumbled thoughts and try to make sense of them enough to explain to her compadre without causing stress on either ones part.

"Well… Here goes nothing… This whole day has me really bothered and confused, Cake."

"I know, baby. But I thought you, you know, learned the lesson of the day and all that. Which, by the way, I was very proud of you today. You don't need a man." Cake interjected. Fionna adored her best friend so much.

"Yeah well… you know how it is…But! Back on topic since you cut me off."

"Oh, right! My bad…" Cakes tone deflated.

"That's not really whats bothering me anymore, you know, the whole dating Gumball or any dude friend period thing. I got over that the moment the real Gumball asked me out…"

"Okay…Then whats got you all in a tissy?"

"IT'S THE ICE QUEEN." Fionna sat up and blurted with out stretched arms. Cake jumped to the floor faster. Her eyes were reflecting the moonlight with enthusiasm.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Cake snarled,whipping her body around trying to see.

"No! She isn't here." Fionna sad, secretly wondering if the older woman really was hidden somewhere within the tree house since it became apparent that Ice Queen was a master of disguise.

"Don't spook me like that." Cake reprimanded lightly and crawled into bed with Fionna. The young warrior rolled her eyes and scooped her favorite cat into arms and settled back into her furs.

"Its unnerving that she got me that easily…" Fionna mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Fionna. We won in the end. It just proves that she still sucks even if she almost had us beat."

"Yeah…True. We did kick her butt, pretty good."

"Fionna, I think you're worrying over nothing. You're just to wonderful for evil to take down." Cake reassured as she start to nod off. Fionna decided to drop the subject. She did need rest.

Maybe she was being unreasonable about it. Everything turned out great. The day was saved.

When Ice Queen revealed herself, Fionna was completely stunned.

Then angry.

So angry.

Apart of her still is she just didn't have the energy for that. Her body went on autopilot and the rest was mostly a blur aside from the end.

Then Gumball asked her out.

She rejected him before she really, really, really knew why.

She knew now and she didn't want to admit it out loud.

As queer as it sounded, Ice Queen had seduced her. Fiona released the sleeping cat and rolled over on side and wrapped the sleeping bag around her tighter.

All in all, it was the best date she had ever been on, the first one but the best so far.

Fionna expected a date to be pretty awkward. Even at the time of her being with Fake Gumball, she was anxious but that had been the one thing that made it awkward. The fact she had never been on a date.

Everything that just kept getting better and better.

Then he turned out to be she.

That's what bothered her the most. Ice Queen knew exactly what to do to sweep her off her feet. Did the Ice Queen really pay that much attention to her?

Fionna felt disturbed on multiple levels. What do you do when your nemesis woos you expertly.

Ice Queen played her part perfectly in the image of another.

She gave her sword, which turned into a trap later on. She played off of Fionna's hero complex and she even sang to her. Fionna felt like a girl. She is always one of the guys and that was mostly awesome. But the blonde was really a girl at heart and most people tend to forget that. But she doesn't usually remind them.

The Ice Queen treated her like a lady in a weird way. Showering her with gifts, a romantic song, and just keeping things so chill.

The knowledge that it was actually Ice Queen then entire time, acting that way pissed her off and intrigued her.

Then it all went to crap and the sweat day dream ended and turned into something Fionna couldn't fathom on her own. She knew that Ice Queen was evil but that was screwed up. Genius but still screwed up.

If she really wanted the prince then couldn't she have just left a dopple gangar in his place and made of with him? Why would she go out of her way to just screw with Fionna that way?

Pure spite out of jealousy?

Revenge for thwarting her so consecutively?

There was the third possibility but Fionna specifically chose not the consider it. It was stupid really. They were both girls.

And it was most likely a combination of the first two. It had to be.

By the time everything was over it was all just a giant farce. And honestly it really hurt her. She was duped real good this time.

When Gumball asked her out she knew it wouldn't be the same experience.

Really, her and Gumball didn't share a lot of things in common. It wasn't that that she thought he was out of her league, entirely. She just realized how odd it would have been to be romantically involved with him. The man had a little too much mad scientist in him and sometimes Fionna felt belittle by his intellect at times.

Ice Queen kind of set the bar and Fionna wasn't sure Gumball could have met even with him being a prince and all.

Now that she thought about it.

Gumball would never had come on that strong, atleast in that way. He did outright ask her out but he was pretty scientific and he didn't even attempt to sweep her of her feet or charm her or anything. And he only figured out how wonderful Fionna was after how man times saving his scrawny behind. The dude was kind of a wimp. And him cowering behind her didn't add to the disappointment fallowing the revelation of a fake-Gumball.

Fake Gumball just had this swagger to him that she know only Ice Queen could have brought.

Power.

Superiority.

Confidence.

Ice Queen took care of herself well. She really didn't need protecting from anyone. She could just freeze them or do other unspeakable things with her ice magic.

Fionna counted Cake and herself lucky that Ice Queen was easily empassioned to the point of stupidity, whether it is by happiness or anger. Sometimes the witch got way too caught up in the moment. To enthralled by her victory.

Today was no different then the usual happenings, really. Jusy altered differently.

The Ice Queen had an admirable tenacity that Fionna feels they both share. They truly believe in what they do. Evil or Good. Fionna knew they shared that incredible drive to succeed. It was why Fionna was never really crazy brutal on the older woman.

A part of her feels for the Queen. Not a pitying kind of feeling but an admiration only long time adversaries could harbor. She knew that the Ice Queen shared the sentiment at times.

On some occasions Ice Queen has tried to reach out for friendship.

Fionna, herself, ponders reaching back sometimes but the hesitation is just too strong. The Ice Queen was still a back stabbing villain. Todays events further proved the science of that.

But Fionna still couldn't stop from caring about the Queen. It was in her nature to be so strongly compassionate.

The poor queen is just lonely and seeking companionship.

She wasn't bad looking for a woman at the age of…whatever her age was. Even the blue skin wasn't a deal breaker. Not in the land OOO. Even the Ice Queen's strange eyebrows could be easily seen as an exotically attractive. Most humanoids around are as good looking as the Queen.

Besides being insane, the Queen can be quite the catch.

Fionna giggled at the idea at the very prospect of being involved with a willing male. The Queen seemed better at being a prince then a queen.

Then one of "those" thoughts hit Fionna before she could backpedal away.

If she were a young prince, would the fair queen seek her as a suitor?

"It's a shame I'm not…" Fionna thought out loud.

Fionna clamped a hand over her mouth as if trying to keep the already lost words in. She did not just say that out loud.

The young warrior lay in her bed, completely horrified by her own thoughts.

The weight of her epiphany was staggering. She thought she just got over this whole romantic mumbo jumbo.

Fionna felt her entire body blush. Though no one had heard her thoughts she still felt humiliated.

More ashamed then embarrassed.

It was bad enough that the Ice Queen calls her a tomboy and makes fun of her boyish nature. But being into her would make it worse. Fionna was terrible at hiding her feelings. She begged the gods that it was exhaustion mudding up her thoughts.

She didn't need to romance. Look where that got her already.

What if she went to go save a prince and cant fallow it up because she hesitate at the wrong time. Hesitation was bad, especially if the Ice Queen saw it. She would manipulate to the situation and turn it to her favor.

"Nope! I just won't even think about it!" Fionna announced triumphantly into the dark room.

But that emission did not stop her wandering thoughts.

Fionna grew impatient with herself and the sudden hole she had dug herself into. She clamped eyes shut so tightly that not even the moonlight spilling into the room leaked through.

" Not gonna think about it. Not gonna think about about it. Not gonna think about it…"

The blonde continued this mantra until she felt she could finally rest easy.

Her breathing grew calm.

Her body visibly relaxed.

Her face appeared to become peaceful.

A rush of images of Ice Queen flooded her mind, suddenly.

Fionna felt her face twist in disgust with her lack of control over her thoughts. Eventually thought Fionna determined that fighting it now would only prolong the hibernation she so dearly needed.

"Aw crud…" Fionna mumbled to herself, figuring that she was only going to get sleep when she stopped battling the possibilitie of being attracted to a woman. Which wasn't even the worse part. That part is being attracted to the Ice Queen.

Fionna started to feel less restless and sleep overtook her soon after she reluctantly caved to her thoughts.

It was shockingly the best sleep she had in a long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright. I know I havent updated my kigo fic. I get it. I need to get working on it. Hell i may post two new chapters for you guys just make up for my sorry ass.

But that aside.

I WROTE A SNOWBUNNY!

I also started a group on DA... so yeah go check that out and join in.


End file.
